


Un imprévu qui change tout

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [84]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 84. UA Omegaverse. Hinata et Tsukishima font face à un imprévu qui changera leur vie de lycéen. Comment arriveront-ils à le gérer avec les examens qui approchent et la mésentente entre leurs deux familles à ce sujet. Yaoi. TsukiHinaHaikyuu ne m'appartient pas.





	Un imprévu qui change tout

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la requête 84 de Milleminia qui m'a demandé un TsukiHina où Hinata se retrouve enceint en dernière année de lycée. Bon, je sais que tu as des idées bien précises en tête alors je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire vu que comme je le dis souvent, j'écris en laissant voguer mon imagination à partir des demandes (s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est la brimer) et j'avoue que je me suis foutue une sacrée pression car j'ai souvent peur de ne pas répondre aux attentes des lecteurs quand j'écris les requêtes. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review et désolée pour le retard, mon cerveau a fait la grève hier. Bonne lecture :)

"Vous êtes encient de trois mois, lui avait annoncé le médecin lorsqu'il était passé le voir pour une vérification de routine avant les prochains matches d'entrainement. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue, d'une paire de claques qui le réveilla d'une manière plus que drastique.

Comment pouvait-il attendre un enfant? Kei et lui s'étaient toujours protégés à preuve du contraire. "Ce n'est pas possible, réfuta-t-il en le toisant le docteur d'un regard vide, on se protège toujours surtout quand j'ai mes chaleurs.

\- Les préservatifs fonctionnent à 99%, Hinata, le coupa le médecin d'une voix désolée avant de lui passer une carte, voici le numéro d'une obstétricienne de ma connaissance. Elle t'aidera."

Shouyou prit la carte d'une main tremblante. Ce n'était pas possible. Kei et lui avaient toujours fait attention même quand il l'avait marqué le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Il ne pouvait pas être encient alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux qu'en terminale. "Merci, fit-il d'une voix éteinte avant de quitter la salle de consultation en se retenant tant bien que mal de pleurer. Le roux laissa ensuite libre cours à ses larmes en se réfugiant dans un des cabinets de toilettes du centre médical.

Oui, il avait eu des nausées mais il avait pensé que c'était dû au stress, les examens finaux de fin d'année se rapprochant lentement mais surement sans oublier le club de volley qu'il devait gérer en tant que capitaine. Que vais-je faire?, sanglota-t-il en se recroquevillant davantage. Ce n'était pas la perte d'un match important et encore moins un échec aux examens dont on parlait là.

Il attendait un enfant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au lycée. Certes, le roux savait que c'était sa dernière année à Karasuno et qu'il ne comptait pas faire ses études à l'université mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Kei. Son compagnon alpha faisait partie des meilleurs élèves du lycée, les professeurs lui promettaient même un brillant avenir et les parents du blond avaient toujours été formels là-dessus : ils souhaitaient plus que tout que leur fils cadet s'inscrive dans une université prestigieuse et maintenant qu'il allait être père... Shouyou se mit à réfléchir aux alternatives qui s'offraient à lui.

Non, un omega masculin ne pouvait avorter et puis de toute manière, il ne comptait pas le faire. Ses pensées vinrent alors vers sa mère qui avait vécu une situation similaire pour sa naissance : ses parents l'avaient eu à peine qu'ils furent sortis du lycée. Son père avait choisi d'assumer en travaillant dur pendant que sa mère l'élevait et ce sans le soutien de leurs parents respectifs.

Puis lorsque Natsu était née, Shouyou avait assisté sa mère qui avait trouvé un travail à mi-temps entre temps en s'occupant de sa petite soeur quand elle ne pouvait pas l'amener en garderie, les après-midi. Comme ça posait problème au niveau de sa vie scolaire, les parents de son père avaient décidé de les aider, s'en voulant d'avoir laissé tomber leur fils et sa famille et heureux de rencontrer leurs petits-enfants. Ceux de sa mère, par contre, restèrent toujours hostiles à leurs égards.

Toutefois, Shouyou se reprochait d'imposer ça à Kei, il l'entendit même en pensée lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le roux sortit alors des toilettes pour se laver le visage et s'essuyer tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer, il fallait affronter cette vérité que rien ne se passait comme prévu et qu'un grand changement allait s'opérer dans leurs vies.

Il faut qu'on parle, tu es chez toi?

Oui, je suis dans ma chambre. Je t'attends.

Kei fut bien préoccupé en entendant la voix de Shouyou. Celle-ci ne fut pas vive et enjouée comme à son habitude mais presqu'atone. Comme il avait ressenti une profonde détresse quelques instants plus tôt, cela l'inquiéta encore plus. Le blond l'attendit donc en tentant de finir tant bien que mal ses révisions jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit de timides coups de porte. "Entre, Shouyou, fit-il en sentant l'odeur de son omega si familère, à la fois fruitée et piquante. Ceci dit, sa dispersion montrait que le roux n'allait pas bien.

Shouyou ne fut guère enthousiaste d'entrer dans la chambre de son aimé. La mère de Kei l'avait gentiment accueilli, comme à son habitude mais anticipait déjà la réaction de celle-ci ainsi que celle du blond quand il se confierait à lui. Néanmoins, il s'assit sur le lit tandis que Kei se mit à coté de lui pour le prendre ensuite dand ses bras en le berçant tendrement. Le blond ne lui posa pas de questions et attendit à la place qu'il parle. Shouyou inspira alors longuement en se laissant aller contre lui en calant la tête contre le torse du plus grand tout en humant sa senteur boisée qui lui semblait si rassurante à cet instant.

Puis il lui révéla le résultat d'une voix presqu'inaudible : "Je suis enceint de trois mois."

Kei baissa alors les yeux sur le roux qui eut peur de rencontrer de l'incrédulité dans les prunelles mordorées qui le regardaient. "Je... C... C'est le tien, Kei, bafouilla Shouyou d'une voix chevrotante, je... Je ne l'ai fait qu'avec toi.

\- Je le sais, Shouyou, le rassura Kei en lui embrassant le front tandis que l'omega sanglotait dans ses bras, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus." L'alpha percevait son angoisse et sa culpabilité bien que lui-même se sentit tout aussi fautif au fond. Ceci dit, que cela fut Shouyou ou lui, ils avaient toujours fait attention avec ça que cela fut en prenant des suppresseurs pour le roux ou en mettant des préservatifs surtout au moment des chaleurs pour lui. Toutefois, il y avait une infime chance que celui-ci cède durant l'amour et ce genre de circonstances était tombé sur eux. Reste à analyser la situation calmement mais d'abord...

Kei voulut réconforter son compagnon. "Pardon, Kei, s'excusa ce dernier en pleurant encore plus, je... J'ai gaché ton avenir.

\- Nous sommes deux à avoir fait cet enfant, Shouyou, le rassura le blond en lui caressant doucement le dos pour le calmer, donc nous trouverons une solution ensemble.

\- Mais et tes études à l'université?, le questionna le roux en levant ses yeux emplis de larmes, et tes projets ensuite? Tu ne voulais pas...?

-... Ce sont mes parents qui veulent ça pour moi, je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire après le lycée." Vu qu'il faisait partie des lycéens suivant leurs études dans les classes avancées en compagnie de Yamaguchi, Kei se disait qu'il aurait l'embarras du choix pour les concours d'entrée à la fac mais maintenant que Shouyou attendait son enfant, il n'eut plus d'alternative. De toute manière, Kei ne niait pas qu'il comptait un jour fonder une famille avec le roux sauf que c'était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Bon, c'était le mois de décembre, il restait donc trois mois avant la fin de l'année et deux mois et demi avant les derniers examens.

Kei décida de réfléchir à ça plus tard. Shouyou avait besoin d'être réconforté en ce moment, il ferait le point plus tard. "Sache que je serai toujours à tes cotés, lui murmura-t-il en l'ètreignant encore plus contre lui, je ne t'abandonnerai pas."

Le roux ressentit alors tout l'amour que Kei eut pour lui, ce qui le soulagea autant que cela l'apaisa. L'odeur de l'alpha se fit entêtante, l'enveloppant délicatement comme pour les protéger lui et l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre. "Je t'aime, Kei.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, chuchota le blond en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, le temps que l'omega se remette de ses émotions puis ils se mirent tous deux d'accord sur le fait d'en parler à leurs parents. Si la mère de Shouyou fut conciliante vu qu'elle avait vécu la même situation, son père avait d'abord émis quelques réserves car il eut peur pour son fils. Cependant, il fut vite ramené à l'ordre par son épouse qui lui rappela combien ils n'avaient pas été soutenus quand elle attendait Shouyou. "Il a besoin d'être soutenu, surtout en ce moment."

Shouyou les avait aussi suppliés de ne pas en vouloir à son compagnon en lui expliquant que Kei et lui avaient tous fait pour éviter ce genre de cas de figures mais..."Malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, le rassura sa mère en lui faisant un gros calin, nous serons là pour vous aider s'il le faut." Elle savait que Kei était un alpha avec la tête sur les épaules donc elle lui faisait confiance : "Kei va en parler à ses parents?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en s'assombrissant, et je crains le pire. Ils sont gentils mais très stricts."

Ils appelèrent d'ailleurs les Hinata afin qu'ils se réunissent pour en parler.

Shouyou et Kei se retrouvèrent donc le lendemain chez le blond, assis avec eux autour de la table de la salle à manger, en train de les écouter se disputer et à rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre. Natsu dormait chez une de ses copines et les parents du blond avaient choisi de ne pas mettre Akiteru au courant. "Si votre fils prenait correctement ses suppresseurs, reprocha la mère de Kei, cela ne serait pas passé.

\- Shouyou est un garçon très responsable, rétorqua celle de Shouyou, ne l'accusez pas.

\- Responsable? Et comment va-t-il élever leur enfant, hein?, hurla Tsukishima-san en montrant le roux du doigt, il est encore mineur et il n'a même pas fini son lycée, un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres, j'ai entendu parlé de votre situation. A croire que les grossesses précoces, c'est de famille.

\- Comment osez-vous?, s'écria le père de Shouyou en tapant brutalement sur la table.

\- Kei est promis à un brillant avenir, harangua le père de Kei, et à cause de votre fils, tout est fichu. Déjà que Tadashi a gaché la sienne avec...

-... Quel rapport avec son camarade de classe?

Kei et Shouyou les regardèrent silencieusement avant de quitter discrètement le salon sans un mot, chagrinés par ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient. Ils savaient que leurs parents s'inquiétaient pour eux mais c'était aussi et avant tout leurs vies. "Qu'allons-nous faire, Kei?, demanda l'omega, complètement désarmé face à cette situation.

\- Le mieux est de s'éloigner d'eux afin que tu te reposes un peu, répondit le blond en posant doucement les mains sur les épaules du roux, il fait nuit dehors et cela risque de faire un peu trop loin pour aller chez toi.

\- Je vais appeler Kageyama voir s'il peut m'héberger chez lui. "

\- Je vais en faire de même avec Yamaguchi, déclara Kei en sortant le téléphone de sa poche, je ne pense pas que Shimada-san me tienne rigueur de passer la nuit chez eux. J'en profiterai pour appeler Akiteru en même temps, histoire qu'il prèvienne nos parents. Il est aussi plus conciliant concernant les disputes et son aide nous sera précieuse. Enfin, s'il accepte la situation, ajouta-t-il, une ombre passant dans ses iris mordorés.

Shouyou opina silencieusement de la tête. Kei et lui avaient besoin de soutien face à cet événement imprévu (il refusait de considèrer sa grossesse comme une épreuve). Le roux caressa son ventre avant de sortir son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon. Le conflit s'éternisait entre les parents des deux familles et ils ne pouvaient rester là à se lamenter. Kei et moi, on arrivera à s'en sortir et nous formerons une famille heureuse.

Il s'en fit la promesse.

Kei et lui quittèrent donc la maison de l'ancien numéro 11 (qui fut devenu le numéro 3 depuis qu'il avait commencé sa terminale) puis le blond accompagna son compagnon jusqu'à la maison de Kageyama, le noiraud ayant donné son accord. "J'attendrai que tu sois chez Yamaguchi pour envoyer un message à mes parents.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi."

Kei lui donna un tendre baiser avant de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. "On y arrivera, Shouyou." Il sentit le roux hocher la tête puis se dégager de l'étreinte à regret pour lui offrir un petit sourire qui lui mit du baume au coeur autant que cela l'encouragea à tout faire pour que leur situation s'arrange aussi bien pour eux que pour leur entourage.

Le numéro 10 ( ou plutôt numéro 1) le regarda partir puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement de celui qui fut devenu le numéro 2 pour ensuite sonner à sa porte. Kageyama ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer sans mot dire. Le roux retira ses chaussures et se rendit dans la chambre de son meilleur ami qui s'assit sur le lit à coté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ppur que tu me demandes de venir chez moi si tard?, demanda Tobio bien qu'il y eut aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix. Hinata n'avait pas l'air bien ces jours-ci, s'épuisant même plus facilement lors des entrainements. Le noiraud avait été à deux doigts d'interroger Tsukishima à ce sujet étant donné que ce dernier était le compagnon de l'omega mais vu que le roux l'avait contacté, il pourrait lui poser la question lui-même.

Même s'il avait d'autres priorités de son coté, des priorités qu'il cachait à ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa terminale, Hinata n'en était pas moins un ami qui lui était cher et le voir si désemparé l'inquiétait. "Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, ordonna-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Shouyou regarda Tobio pour remarquer que celui-ci était en train de froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il semblait soucieux à son égard. Le roux se décida alors à tout lui dire même s'il appréhendait sa réaction. Il avait réfléchi pendant que Kei l'avait accompagné jusque chez le noiraud et la venue de cet enfant allait entrainer un sacrifice de sa part. Pourtant, je ne le regrette pas, pensa-t-il en regardant son ventre avant de déclarer à voix haute : "J'attends l'enfant de Kei, Kageyama, il marqua une pause, cela veut aussi dire que j'arrête le volley. A partir de maintenant, tu seras le capitaine à ma place."

Il ferma ensuite les yeux de peur que Tobio lui crie dessus mais au lieu de sentir sa tête se faire empoignée, elle fut à la place tapotée gentiment. "Tsukishima est au courant?, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en se sentant soulagé en son for intérieur, nous l'avons aussi dit à nos parents mais..., il baissa les yeux, ils sont en train de se disputer en ce moment.

\- Je vois, fit Tobio en se levant, je vais te faire un thé, tu veux autre chose avec?"

Shouyou leva les yeux sur son ami. Kageyama avait toujours autant de mal à montrer ses vrais sentiments quand il ne s'agissait pas de volley mais au moins, il savait qu'il agissait de cette manière pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait. "Oui, merci Kageyama, le remercia-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, lui dit Tobio en se grattant la tête, je te comprends au fond."

Attends, que venait-il de dire? "Comment ça, tu me comprends?"

Le noiraud fuit son regard avant de pousser un long soupir."Tu te rappelles du camp d'entrainement de l'an dernier?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en se remémorant, on a du arrêter le match contre Nekoma parce que Kenma avait eu un malaise. Il en souffre des fois quand il fait trop d'efforts.

\- Kenma attendait mon enfant, Hinata."

Le roux lui lança un regard surpris. "Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre maintenant mais lui et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis que je suis en seconde et l'an dernier, je l'ai marqué... sauf qu'on ne s'est pas protégés cette nuit-là. Inutile de te dire que Kuroo-san m'a passé un sacré savon d'avoir fait ça à son ami d'enfance et sa famille aussi m'en a voulu. Kenma et moi avons décidé de ne rien te dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter."

Shouyou mit un moment pour assimiler ce que son ami venait de dire. Kenma et Kageyama étaient non seulement ensemble mais en plus étaient parents. Bien entendu, l'ancien passeur de Nekoma lui avait confié qu'il était devenu père de famille et il ne l'avait nullement jugé mais que ce soit Kageyama le père de son enfant... Certes, le roux leur en voulait un peu de lui avoir caché la vérité, toutefois, cette rancoeur fit place à de l'inquiétude. Kageyama lui avait dit que ça s'était mal passé : "Et maintenant? Comment ça se passe entre vous deux?

\- Nos deux familles se sont vues et ont décidé que tant que j'assumerai notre fils, ils ne voyaient pas de problèmes à nous soutenir Kenma et moi, le temps que je finisse le lycée. Il faut dire que Bokuto-san, Sawamura-san, Akaashi-san et Kuroo-san ont été très persuasifs." Surtout Akaashi-san. Tobio le remercierait toujours de les avoir aidés, Kenma et lui.

L'ancien passeur de Fukurodani avait joué les médiateurs entre Kuroo-san, qui était son compagnon, et lui tout en hébergeant Kenma dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma le temps que le problème fut réglé. "En tous cas, poursuivit-il avant de se rendre à la cuisine, sache que je suis là s'il y a un souci."

Shouyou lui adressa un sourire de gratitude puis le laissa quitter la pièce. Ce que venait de lui dire Tobio l'angoissait autant que cela lui réchauffait le coeur. Au moins, il savait que Kei et lui n'étaient pas seuls. Le roux envoya un message à des parents en leur disant qu'il rentrerait demain pour faire le point avec eux.

Pendant ce temps, Kei s'était confié à Yamaguchi et son compagnon Shimada-san. Il connaissait les soucis de son ami d'enfance avec ses parents qui n'avaient pas accepté le fait qu'il fut avec un alpha plus agé alors qu'il était encore mineur. Tadashi avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux et de vivre avec Makoto. De toute manière, sa famille ne pouvait rien dire vu qu'il était marqué maintenant et ils allaient devoir l'accepter, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Toutefois, l'omega se préoccupait plus du problème de Tsukki que du sien en ce moment. Bien qu'il comprenait les parents du blond qui, au fond, s'inquiétaient de voir leur fils alpha avoir un enfant si jeune, il n'avait jamais cautionné que ceux-ci lui tracent déjà un avenir qu'ils pensaient parfait pour lui.

Tsukki subissait sans cesse la pression de rentrer dans une bonne université pour leur faire plaisir tout comme ils avaient été d'accord qu'il aille à Karasuno au lieu de Shiratorizawa s'il continuait à avoir de bonnes notes en cours. Il en était de même pour son inscription au club de volley.

Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que son ami avait si désabusé quand il avait commencé le lycée et il avait été même étonné que ses parents eurent accepté sa relation avec Hinata. "Je peux comprendre qu'ils s'inquiètent pour Shouyou et moi, déclara Kei pendant que Makoto leur servit une tasse de café au lait, mais tu aurais dû les entendre. Les parents de Shouyou l'ont eu jeunes eux aussi et sans que leurs familles veuillent les aider donc ils nous soutiennent mais les miens...

\- Le mieux est de trouver une personne susceptible de leur expliquer la situation sans envenimer les choses, lui conseilla Makoto qui s'assit auprès de Tadashi, bien entendu, je ne garantis pas que ça marche à tous les coups, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard désolé à son compagnon, mais il faut quand même essayer.

\- Merci beaucoup à tous les deux, fit le blond en buvant une gorgée de café au lait pour se détendre, je vais prévenir ma famille que tout va bien après j'appellerai Akiteru pour lui en parler.

\- C'est une bonne idée, valida Tadashi en prenant la main de Makoto, je suis sûr que ton frère peut t'aider là-dessus."

Kei opina de la tête bien qu'il fut angoissé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Akiteru. Et s'il pensait la même chose que ses parents? De toute façon, il ferait tout pour que Shouyou, leur enfant et lui eurent une vie heureuse, avec ou sans soutien. La voix de Shimada-san le tira de ses pensées : "Si jamais Hinata et toi avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas aussi à me demander, le soutint le noiraud, je vous soutiendrai auprès d'Ukai aussi s'il le faut."

Kei fixa la tasse de café, la mine rembrunie. Il était vrai que cette nouvelle chamboulait non seulement leurs vies personnelles mais cela allait se répercuter aussi dans leur vie lycéenne.

Il ressentit alors la détermination de son compagnon dans son coeur.

Nous y arriverons ensemble, Kei. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Le blond finit de boire la tasse de café puis il s'excusa ensuite auprès de Yamaguchi et de Shimada-san pour passer un coup de fil à son frère pour tout lui expliquer.

Les jours suivants, Shouyou et Kei furent occupés à s'expliquer auprès de leurs familles suite à la dispute. Si les Hinata s'excusèrent auprès de leur fils tout en lui donnant des conseils aussi bien pour la grossesse que pour la suite, les Tsukishima ne durent qu'abdiquer face à l'insistance d'Akiteru qui était venu passer les voir suite à l'appel de son petit frère. "Kei est pret à assumer son rôle de père, leur avait-il dit, le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de l'aider dans ses démarches, non? Surtout que c'est bientôt les examens finaux, vous risquez de le déstabiliser si vous continuez ainsi."

Ses parents avaient donc décidé de le laisser le temps qu'il passe ses examens. Shouyou annonça ensuite son retrait de l'équipe aux membres du club de volley, cédant sa place à Kageyama en tant que capitaine tandis que Yamaguchi fut nommé vice-capitaine. Le roux s'en voulait de les laisser tomber ainsi, Kei aussi même s'il le montrait peu.

Ils ne dirent la véritable raison de cette décision qu'au coach et à Takeda-sensei. Ce dernier les surprit d'ailleurs en leur proposant d'intercéder auprès de leurs familles si jamais il y avait un problème. Cependant, Kei et lui l'avaient rassuré sur ce point tout en lui déclarant que cet événement ne les empêcherait pas de passer les examens.

Le couple mit donc les bouchées doubles durant les trois mois qui précédaient ceux-ci, Kei venant souvent chez le roux pour l'aider à réviser et pour veiller sur sa santé. Ils allèrent aussi voir l'obstètricienne avec la mère du roux et la doctoresse leur avait ainsi annoncé qu'ils auraient un beau garçon. Kageyama était aussi présent pour l'omega en passant le voir dans sa salle de classe de temps en temps quand le blond était occupé et Yamaguchi l'assistait aussi aux révisions en compagnie de Yachi quand Kei et lui allaient à la bibliothèque.

Shouyou fut aussi soulagé d'être en hiver : comme il avait l'habitude de porter des pulls amples sous son uniforme, personne ne remarquait que son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Ses camarades de classe furent quand même surpris de le voir abandonner le volley alors qu'il était si passionné de ce sport mais le roux prétexta qu'il avait ses examens à passer et que c'était le plus important.

De même que comme le stress lui causait ses nausées habituellement, il put camoufler facilement la vraie raison de celles-ci tout en évitant de passer à l'infirmerie. Ses anciens coéquipiers du club furent mis rapidement au courant par l'intermédiaire de Sawamura-san qui avait entendu la nouvelle de la bouche de Kenma.

Ce dernier avait appelé Sugawara-san, qui vivait maintenant aux cotés de Asahi-san, pour lui demander de les soutenir vu qu'il ne pouvait venir. Koushi était passé les voir, Kei et lui à la sortie du lycée après les cours pour en savoir de quoi il retournait. "Nous allons passer nos examens finaux et après j'irai à Tokyo chercher du travail, avait déclaré le blond d'un ton décidé, Kuroo-san m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps que j'en trouve un." Et il ferait tout pour avoir les meilleurs résultats du lycée pour ça.

\- Dans ce cas, je veillerai sur Hinata pendant ce temps, proposa l'ancien numéro 2 de Karasuno, je sais que la grossesse peut être un moment très stressant. Tanaka et Nishinoya sont aussi au courant et ils se proposent même de vous aider si vous avez besoin d'eux."

Shouyou fut ému d'avoir de si bons amis autour de lui. Il ne se cachait pas que la grossesse le rendait plus émotif et qu'il avait des fois la sensation d'être seul au monde. Le roux avait même fait promettre à sa petite soeur de n'en parler à personne pour éviter que ça jase dans le voisinage. Ses parents en avaient déjà eu assez à sa naissance et il ne voulut en aucun cas que cela recommence. "Merci, Sugawara-san, murmura-t-il en prenant la main de Kei, les larmes aux yeux.

Le blond hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le fait d'être soutenu par tant de gens le touchait mais il ne souhaitait pas dépendre d'eux non plus. L'alpha mit donc tout en oeuvre pour réaliser son projet. Shouyou en décida d'en faire de même de son coté.

Puis vint la fin du mois de Mars où ils reçurent le résultat aux examens. "On a réussi, Kei, cria joyeusement le roux en enlaçant le blond, et c'est grâce à vous tous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kageyama, Yamaguchi et Yachi.

\- Tu as fait le plus gros du travail, Hinata, répliqua Tadashi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, donc tu vas aller à Tokyo, Tsukki?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai décidé, répondit le blond en souriant. Il avait terminé dans les premiers aux examens donc ses parents lui lacheraient la bride comme convenu.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, renchérit Tobio en souriant fièrement, satisfait de ses résultats qui furent bien au-dessus de la moyenne, Kenma m'attend."

Tadashi et Hitoka lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. "Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, fit Shouyou. Kei et lui étaient au courant mais pas leurs deux amis. Le roux partit en compagnie de Kei après les avoir tous salués. Ils marchèrent un peu jusqu'au garage à vélos où ils attendirent la mère du roux tout en regardant les pétales de cerisier tomber. Celle-ci avait pris l'habitude de l'amener en voiture pour éviter qu'il prenne son vélo. Shouyou trésaillit alors. "Ah! Notre enfant a bougé, déclara-t-il en touchant son ventre rond à peine visible sous le pull vert. Il était enceint de six mois et maintenant que le lycée était fini, il n'aurait plus à se cacher.

La main large de Kei se posa alors sur son ventre pour le caresser légèrement quand un second coup fut donné : "Quelque chose me dit que notre fils sera aussi énergique que toi, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

\- On dirait bien, murmura l'omega avec un petit sourire, dis Kei, demanda-t-il en s'assombrissant, tu crois qu'on y arrivera?

\- Je ferai tout pour, Shouyou, répondit Kei en lui prenant la main, tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

L'omega regarda son compagnon tout en ressentant ses émotions : une force sereine qui restait fixée sur son objectif. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir être à ses cotés mais il ferait tout pour que la vie qu'il porte en lui arrive au monde en bonne santé. Un bruit de klaxon retentit près d'eux. "C'est maman, fit Shouyou en voyant la voiture arriver, tu veux qu'on te raccompagne?

\- Non, je vais rentrer seul, refusa Kei en lui embrassant la joue, je prèfère que tu rentres chez toi le plus vite possible pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu, il butina ensuite tendrement les lèvres, je suis fier de toi, mon petit soleil."

Shouyou lui offrit un grand sourire puis il partit rejoindre sa mère, heureux d'éprouver l'amour de l'alpha dans son coeur.

Les parents de Kei furent satisfaits des résultats de leur fils cadet, ainsi décidèrent-ils de l'aider un peu pour son voyage à Tokyo. Kei vécut alors un mois avec Kuroo-san et Akaashi-san où il put découvrir à quoi ressemblait une vie de famille, l'ancien passeur de Fukurodani ayant eu une fille de deux ans. Même s'il voyait que c'était des fois éreintant, Kei se projeta avec Shouyou. Son omega lui manquait même s'il parlait souvent avec lui par le biais de leur lien.

L'alpha réussit cependant à trouver un travail grâce à l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma qui lui avait proposé de poser son CV dans son entreprise. On ne sait jamais, avait-il dit placidement. Il chercha alors un appartement et une fois avoir réussi à signer son bail grace aux économies que lui avaient donné ses parents, il annonça à Shouyou la bonne nouvelle.

Ils emménagèrent donc deux mois après avec l'aide de Tanaka, Nishinoya et Kageyama, qui vivait maintenant avec Kenma. Akiteru leur ayant même payé le mobilier de leur bébé. Shouyou finit donc de ranger le mobilier qu'il resta pendant que son compagnon était au travail... Sauf qu'il commença à perdre les eaux. "Mince, que faire?" Le roux fut inquiet, il n'allait pas inquiéter Kei alors qu'il travaillait. Il décida alors d'appeler Kenma.

Kei eut un léger malaise pendant le travail et un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida alors d'appeler chez lui mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Tetsurou remarqua alors son inquiétude pendant qu'il était en train de boire fébrilement un gobelet de café distribué par une office lady de leur section. "Un problème, Tsukki?

\- Je sens que Shouyou ne va pas bien, s'inquiéta le blond avant d'avoir de nouveau ce moment de faiblesse, et s'il était en train d'accoucher? Il ne répond pas au téléphone et notre lien a réduit en intensité."

Le noiraud réfléchit un moment avant d'entendre son portable vibrer. Il alluma en voyant un message de Kenma. "Chibi-chan est à l'hopital en ce moment-même, répondit alors Tetsurou, les médecins s'occupent de lui. Nous irons le voir après le boulot mais pour le moment, reste concentré."

Kei hocha silencieusement la tête. Il fut au moins rassuré que Shouyou fut hospitalisé. Kuroo-san avait raison, il devait se focaliser sur le boulot pour le moment. De toute manière, son compagnon n'était pas seul. Tetsurou regarda Tsukki se remettre au travail plus décidé que jamais. Lui-même avait eu ce souci quand Keiji avait mis au monde leur fille et il avait du patienter avant de le rejoindre. Le patron ne permettait aucun écart.

Kenma restait assis dans la salle d'attente après avoir demander à Yaku-san de chercher son fils à la maternelle à sa place. Il s'était retenu d'appeler Tobio afin de ne pas le troubler dans son travail, il avait lui-même la chance d'être en congès. Shouyou était en train d'accoucher en ce moment-même, le travail ayant commencé, il y a de ça deux heures. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Kei courut jusqu'à la salle d'attente réservée à la maternité trois heures plus tard après avoir pris le métro aussitôt qu'il eut fini le travail. L'alpha y croisa alors Kageyama et Kozume tous deux assis sur une chaise en se tenant la main. "Shouyou va bien?, demanda-t-il le souffle coupé.

\- Le médecin vient de sortir, répondit Kageyama en montrant l'homme en blouse blanche non loin d'eux.

\- Merci."

Kenma et Tobio le laissa ensuite partir. Ils avaient préféré attendre au cas où Tsukishima ne pouvait pas venir mais maintenant que celui-ci était là, Shouyou ne serait pas seul. Ils décidèrent d'attendre quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les nouveaux parents. Pendant ce temps, Shouyou contemplait la figure endormie de son enfant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était père mais en regardant le bébé endormi dans ses bras, il fut comblé. Le fruit de l'amour qui les unissait, Kei et lui.

Son alpha ouvrit la porte quelques instants après, soucieux de voir son compagnon si épuisé. "L'accouchement s'est bien passé, Kei, murmura Shouyou d'un ton rassurant mais fatigué, notre enfant est en bonne santé."

Kei passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui posant en baiser sur la tempe avant d'admirer son enfant d'un oeil affectueux. Cet enfant qui était arrivé de manière imprévue dans leur vie et qui maintenant serait au centre de celle-ci.

Je te promets que notre enfant et toi serez heureux, Shouyou.

Nous le serons tous ensemble, Kei. Tu n'as pas à tout porter, je suis là aussi.

Kei lui adressa un sourire. Ils étaient une famille maintenant, une famille entourée d'amour et soutenue par des tas d'amis comme le prouvait l'arrivée de Kageyama et Kozume au chevet du roux et les appels qu'il reçut quelques instants plus tard.

Une nouvelle vie se profila alors pour eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avoue que je ne la trouve pas très réussie mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. La prochaine requête sera sur le fandom de Naruto du ItaNaru Omegaverse. Bonne lecture. :)


End file.
